


Spiked Eggnog

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, M/M, and a bit of heated kissing, annoyed pidge, keith can't handle liquor, lance spiked the eggnog, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith and Lance go to Allura and Shiro's Christmas Eve party and Lance gets a wicked idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak to Christmas party au's. Also this was based off a conversation me and my best friend were having.

Lance burst into the room with an obviously blushing Keith in his arms. Keith's hands were covering his face, failing to cover up the hideous sweater that he was wearing.

"The party has arrived!" Lance boasted as he gently put Keith down on the ground.

The others just rolled their eyes as they saw the obnoxious couple separate. Pidge resumed her computer work and Hunk just sipped his eggnog. 

"Lance! Keith!" 

At the sound of their names they both turned their heads to see a very cheerful Allura walking towards them. Shiro following closely behind, also smiling. 

Allura embraced them in a tight hug, "I'm glad you could make it! Coran's gingerbread cookies are almost done." 

Lance beamed at her last words, "Yes! I live for his cookies. And it was a pain in the ass to get Keith to come. I had to carry him since he refused to walk."

Keith rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Idiot."

Lance turned around and kissed his cheek humming, "I'm your idiot."

"Ugh enough with the flirting already. Are we gonna start the party or not?" Pidge called over her shoulder, her tone annoyed as usual.

"Yes! Coran are the cookies ready?" Allura called.

"Yep! Comin' right now!" Coran replied cheerfully.

Everyone turned their heads as soon as Coran entered the room, the amazing scent of his gingerbread cookies drifting across the room.

"Alright let's get this party started!" Lance yelled as he grabbed Keith's hand and dragged him to the center of the room.

His eyes sparkled, "Dance with me Keithy boy?"

Keith sighed and nodded, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist.

The Christmas music started up and everyone but Pidge started dancing. Hunk had brought his girlfriend Shay, Shiro and Allura were dancing together and Coran was adding wood to the fireplace.

"Do you want some eggnog?" Lance asked Keith.

Keith's brows furrowed in thought, "I guess just one glass, I'll have to take my pills after though." He finally said.

"Oh shit I totally forgot about your allergy! Are you sure?" Lance looked down at his adorable boyfriend, worry lapping at his eyes.

"Just go get me a drink already dumbass." Keith said as he grabbed Lance's shirt and tugged him down for a quick kiss, after which he shoved him to the kitchen.

Lance stumbled towards the fridge, pulling out the container. His eyes lit up as a wicked thought formed in his mind and he sauntered over to the cabinet where Shiro and Allura kept their hard liquor.

\-----

While Lance was in the kitchen getting the eggnog Keith had wandered over to Pidge, "What are you up to now?"

She didn't look up from her screen she just mumbled, "Plotting to take over the world."

"Ah so the usual." Keith retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Pidge rolled her eyes at his remark, "Yep, I'm still waiting for signs of aliens. How about you? Your boyfriend being a dick again?"

Keith sighed and folded his arms, "Yep, he's a real ass sometimes. And same, I'd be one hundred percent okay if they kidnapped me."

Pidge glanced up at Keith for a second then resumed her work, "I know, you'd die for them if you could."

Keith bent down, "You know you would too though."

"Maybe but I'm not as stupid as you, I'd actually get info out of them before I'd let them take me. Any idiot would do that." Pidge said as she closed the lid to her laptop.

Keith scoffed, "I'm not an idiot."

Pidge started to stand up, laptop in hand, "Well you sure act like one."

Keith sighed and walked over to go sit on the couch, 'Lance sure is taking his time'. 

As soon as he thought it Lance appeared and sauntered over to him, two glasses of eggnog in hand. Keith would probably regret his decision in the morning but now was not the morning, it was Christmas Eve and he just waved a fancy middle finger in the air to his lactose intolerance. 

"Hey Keithy boy." Lance said as he plopped himself down on the couch next to Keith.

Keith rolled his eyes, "Took you long enough." 

Lance handed him his glass and Keith happily took it and started gulping it. Unbeknownst to Keith, Lance had spiked his eggnog with hard whiskey. He knew he couldn't handle alcohol and that's what made him plan even better. A drunk Keith was a hilarious Keith, especially on Christmas.

Keith looked up, the alcohol already hitting his brain, "Did you put anything in this?"

Lance shook his head and bent down to press a kiss to his forehead, "Why would I do that to my adorable boyfriend?"

Keith blushed immensely at the comment and continued to drink.

"Aww Keithy boy you're so cute when you blush!" Lance chirped as he leaned against him. 

Keith flipped him off and tried to shove him off the couch. His brain felt fuzzy and the world was kinda spinning and was Lance, grinning? He couldn't tell.

"You spiked this fucking eggnog didn't you?" Keith words were slurred as he glared at Lance.

Lance only chuckled in reply.

Keith attempted to stand but Lance only tugged him back down again. Keith slumped down and folded his arms. Lance cupped his cheek and kissed him. Keith tried to glare at him but he gave in and sank into the kiss, arms unfolding to wrap around Lance's neck. Lance brought him up on top of him and continued the kissing that gradually became more heated.

"Eww guys cut it out and go get a room!" Hunk yelled from across the room. 

Lance glared at his friend but shrugged and picked Keith up bridal style, sticking his tongue out as he went to go upstairs.

Once they made it upstairs Keith slipped from Lance's arms and pinned him against the wall, pressing his lips to his. Lance leaned into the kiss as his hands found their way to Keith's hair, tugging and pulling when necessary. The little noises and moans from each of the boys mouths fueling the desire in each of them even more. 

Keith's hand went up Lance's sweater as he started to caress and sometimes dig his nails into his back. Lance picked Keith up and opened a door, not breaking the kiss. They toppled on the bed as their legs tangled with each other. 

Keith broke apart first, gasping for air. Lance traced his freckles across his face. Keith snuggled up to Lance's side, pressing lazy kisses from time to time.

"I love you." Lance whispered in Keith's ear.

Keith pressed a soft kiss to his lips and replied, "I love you too, even if you spike the fucking eggnog."

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me on tumblr! [raiiny-skiies]
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
